Coated abrasive articles are commonly used for abrading, grinding and polishing operations in both commercial and industrial applications. These operations are conducted on a wide variety of substrates, including wood, wood-like materials, plastics, fiberglass, soft metals, enamel surfaces, and painted surfaces. Some coated abrasives can be used in either wet or dry environments. In wet environments, common applications include filler sanding, putty sanding, primer sanding and paint finishing.
In general, these abrasive articles include a paper or polymeric backing on which abrasive particles are adhered. The abrasive particles may be adhered using one or more tough and resilient binders to secure the particles to the backing during an abrading operation. In a manufacturing process, these binders are often processed in a flowable state to coat the backing and the particles, and then subsequently hardened to lock in a desired structure and provide the finished abrasive product.
In a common construction, the backing has a major surface that is first coated with a “make” layer. Abrasive particles are then deposited onto the make layer such that the particles are at least partially embedded in the make layer. The make layer is then hardened (e.g., crosslinked) to secure the particles. Then, a second layer called a “size” layer is coated over the make layer and abrasive particles and also hardened. The size layer further stabilizes the particles and also enhances the strength and durability of the abrasive article. Optionally, additional layers may be added to modify the properties of the coated abrasive article.
A coated abrasive article can be evaluated based on certain performance properties. First, such an article should have a desirable balance between cut and finish—that is, an acceptable efficiency in removing material from the workpiece, along with an acceptable smoothness of the finished surface. Second, an abrasive article should also avoid excessive “loading”, or clogging, which occurs when debris or swarf become trapped between the abrasive particles and hinder the cutting ability of the coated abrasive. Third, the abrasive article should be both flexible and durable to provide for longevity in use.